


Honey Mornings

by Cherry_Art



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Lazy Morning, hickeys mentioned, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Art/pseuds/Cherry_Art
Summary: Asra, Alya and their familiars enjoy a lazy day at home.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 18





	Honey Mornings

The sun casts shadows on the wooden floor as it streams through the window, highlighting the dust mites floating in the air. It’s probably well past midday, yet neither shop keep is awake. The two familiars were the only ones awake, and even they were being less rowdy than normal. 

Resting in the sun, their scales and fur seemed to hold a soft glow as light reflects from them. Faust had draped herself lazily over her fox friend, head resting over his. Frost was stretched out on the floor, seemingly enjoying the slow morning. 

Alya gradually begins to stir, turning over and snuggling closer against Asra. Pressing her nose against his neck, she breathes in deeply, sighing softly as his familiar scent washes over her. A smile touches her lips as a soft chuckle rumbles through his chest, pressing her lips gently against his honey-kissed skin. “Good morning to you too.” His voice is playful, but soft and gravelly from sleep. 

She opens her violet eyes to meet his matching lavender ones, smile growing at the fondness she sees there. “Morning Sunflower.” Alya’s voice is soft as she uses her favorite nickname for the white-haired magician, reaching a hand up to comb through Asra’s unruly curls. He sighs indulgently and leans into her touch, eyes sliding shut once more. She runs a hand through his hair as the other rubs over his cheek, then down to his neck, and continuing down to his chest. 

After a moment, the sound of claws skittering on the floor and the cold sensation of scales breaks the two out of their bubble. Giggling, Alya gently untangles Faust from her untamable pink curls, allowing her to curl around her wrist. Asra had begun to scratch Frost behind the ears when the white fox had jumped into his lap, smiling and shaking his head fondly. “Were you two jealous?” Alya teases the two familiars as they switch places, now with their respective magician. Faust flicks her tongue and Frost looks at her in a way that seems to ask, “Are you serious?” 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t forget about you guys.” Asra chuckles and gives Faust some light scratches under her chin. After a moment, he allows her to slip over his shoulder and rest gently around his neck. Stretching, Asra begins to leave the pile of pillows and blankets on the bed. Alya starts to follow a moment later, having to coax her familiar into getting up. 

When she stands and allows the blanket to slip from her bare form, her cheeks flush when she catches Asra in the doorway, staring with a coy smirk on his lips. “I know I’m pretty, but there’s no need to stare.” Alya teases Asra as she presses her bare feet to the wood beneath her, shivering. Asra makes a final comment over his shoulder as he walks out of the room, “I think I would stare at anyone who had marks as noticeable as yours.” 

Eyes widening, Alya hurries to the mirror on the bedside table, groaning when she sees hickeys and love bites covering her entire body, along with her normal spattering of freckles. “Asra..!” She draws out his name as she begins to get dressed, cursing the chuckle that carries up the stairs.


End file.
